


The Seventh Wonder of Atenveldt

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Atenveldt, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Structured Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In praise of Atenveldt's newest barony</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventh Wonder of Atenveldt

The seventh wonder of Atenveldt,  
Arises in the North  
What was a Shire, now a Barony  
All shining in its worth

Honor to Brion, Baron now made,  
Right generous in mirth;  
And to Natal’ia, Baroness hight.  
Pour grace and blessing forth  
Witness Granite Mountain, Barony  
Oh praise give for this birth

Oh let every heart that dwells herein  
Of joy now have no dearth:  
The seventh wonder of Atenveldt  
Arises in the north

**Author's Note:**

> The Barony of Granite Mountain was created from the Shire of Granite Mountain, with Sir Brion the Pious and Lady Natal’ia Diekova vdova Rabynovicha as Founding Baron and Baroness, on Saturday, January 22 Anno Societatis 45, being 2011 CE.


End file.
